Roses are Red, Violets are Blue
by mcr505
Summary: Grell decides to cash in that favor Ciel owes him for protecting him, and now he gets a whole day with his beloved Sebastian. Little to Ciel's knowledge, he'll be receiving a "talk" from Sebastian about selling him out. (Starts off with Sebastian/Grell, primarily Sebastian/Ciel)


"I'm sorry, young Master?" Sebastian wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"Yes, I promised to let Grell have you for a day in hopes of his protection when I needed it." Ciel avoided eye contact, and tired not to smile. He liked to mess with the demon sometimes, and Sebastian knew it

"...When was this?"

"That doll house, remember?" Sebastian looked down and sighed. Grell was there, that much was true, but that was years ago...!

"And as your Master, you must do as I tell you..." His grin grew a bit as his office doors opened, and in a flourish of red, Grell stepped in.

"...And spend the day doing anything he asks of you." As he stops speaking, a smiling Grell wraps his arms around Sebastian's, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Young Master, I insist you offer something el-" Hes cut off by Ciel. Grell was one of the only people who knew Ciel was _actually_ alive, because they, much to Sebastian's chagrin, needed the red head's help for something that had come up.

"My my, Sebastian... I believe that was an order. Do you intend to break our contract?" His eyes had a challenge hidden in his gaze, and when he sensed Sebastian's disobedience, they flashed a deadly red for a split second, when Grell piped up, slightly uncomfortable by their intense stares.

"Oh Sebastian~ We're going to have so much fun together! Come on!" Before Sebastian could begin to reason with the young boy, he was yanked out of the office, watching as Ciel gave a smug smile and a mocking wave goodbye.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to town, hmm? I've needed to go shopping for quite some time..." Grell rambled on, Sebastian only half listening has he's dragged into a carriage. His young Master would surly pay for this. Grell was more than all over Sebastian, leaning fully on him as he spoke to the raven haired man, his hand sometimes trailing up his thigh, and poor Sebastian was powerless. He'd been ordered to oblige, and he could break his contract. Grell was suddenly very close to Sebastian's face, still speaking normally, as if his hand wasn't an inch from his crotch.

"Grell..." It was really all he could say, since no wasn't an option.

"Come on Sebastian, loosen up~! You'll have more fun with me than the little boy, hmm?" At this, his teeth tugged slightly on Sebastian's ear. What was the butler to do?

Sebastian had never been more thankful for a trip to town. At least in front of all these people, Grell wouldn't be so physical. He was a little upset by the reason that Grell _had_ turned him on in the carriage. He shouldn't be aroused by such things! Grell dragged him from shop to shop, asking if Sebastian liked him in this outfit and that, but Sebastian didn't make much conversation, or give his input.

"Sebastian~!" He whined

"Come on, please talk to me?" He said in a sweet tone, moving forward and taking his arm as they left.

"So, I want to take you back to my manor now, and show you something fun!" He giggled, pulling him around once again, and if he was being truthful, he was slightly scared about what was to come.

They arrived at the manor, and he stepped out, taking Grell's hand and helping him out, before mentally smacking himself. It was a force of habit, and now he'd get-

"Oh Sebastian~! How kind and gentleman like of you~" -that. He closed his eyes and sighed as Grell wraps his arms around him, snuggling into his chest.

"Well, come on then!" Though he didn't move for a good minute, appreciating the muscle he could feel through the butlers uniform. As they entered, he was surprised to see it was a rather nice home. Grell told him to stay put, stepping into a room, and coming out a little bit later in nothing but sheer underwear, a cat tail and ears.

"Here it is!" Sebastian looked up, and instantly blushed a deep red, rivaling the color of Grell's hair. Grell walked up to him, and stepped behind the man

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, and a smooth voice

"Is it a good surprise Sebastian?" Sebastian hesitantly nods- how did he find out about his love of cats? He loved cats as they were, but he'd never seen someone like this. It was oddly appealing.

"Yes, Grell, it is." His voice was quiet, and his eyes widened slightly as Grell tugged on his ear again with his teeth.

"I knew you loved cats, so I thought I'd give you something like this"

"No, no you are correct, that's not-" He stopped. What was this? Sebastian was flustered...

"Never mind." He turns around, and gives in, resting his hands on Grell's hips, as he presses his lips to the red heads.

"Oh, Sebas- mmph!" He was cut off by the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Finally! He was kissing Sebastian! It couldn't have been a better day. He tugged the butler to the couch, nipping and biting at his neck, leaving small red marks. Sebastian moved his hips down, grinding them against Grell's, earning him a needy whine, when he stops.

"Grell, I'm sorry, I can't do this." He brushes his hair back, only to have the black strands fall back in his face.

"I can't do this to my young master." He mutters, and Grell groans in annoyance

"You're choosing a little boy over me?" He didn't expect much less, but the kiss had given him some form of hope.

"He's not a little boy anymore, Grell. Also, technically, the day is over, so now I can say no to you." He stands up, adjusting his outfit, and moving to the door, clearing his throat. He will admit, Grell did look rather enticing like this.

"Have a good rest of your evening, Grell." And with that, he took off running back to his one, true master.

Grell sat tapping his fingers. Was he really less appealing than a young boy?

Ciel had fallen asleep at his desk, when Sebastian silently stepped in the room. Picking the lithe boy up, he walks to his bedroom, gently shaking him awake. One blue eye slowly opens.

"Hmm...? Sebastian? What are you doing back?" He'd expected Grell would keep him longer, but he paused when he saw Sebastian's eyes glowing in the dark room.

"Young Master, I believe I should _repay_ you, for the pleasure of spending the day with Grell." Ciel blinked, before swallowing. He'd never really seen Sebastian like this- well, not these eyes directed at him.

"Sebastian, You weren't there when I needed you, I was desperate." A dark chuckle rang out

"I'm always by you, even if you don't want me to be, even when you don't think I am, Ciel." The boy was thrown off his guard. Had he just called him Ciel? He hadn't called him that since the day they met. Ciel was pushed back on his bed, Sebastian's knee pressed onto his crotch slightly.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? I don't want to do this right now... Sebastian!" He whispers harshly, as he feels his lips attach to his pale neck.

"You fool..." Was all he could say, before moaning at Sebastian biting down on his neck to silence him.

"Young Master, I have no choice but to teach you a lesson." He growls almost, and Ciel suddenly finds himself naked, tied up, and blindfolded. Damn that demon's speed. He tugged at the ropes binding his wrists, and he feels a cool finger trace down his stomach. The now 17 year old boy's lips pursed. He didn't like not seeing what was going on. After a bit, a pair of soft lips press against his own. He kisses back. He'd always been weak for Sebastian's kisses, they were intoxicating. Sebastians tongue pushed through his masters lips, their tongues swirling together as they kiss. Ciel pouted when the kiss was broken, and after a minute of nothing happening, he became slightly frustrated.

"Sebastian, must I remind y- ah~!" An embarrassing moan pulled from his lips as he felt Sebastian's lips wrap around his length. The demon butlers lips slide up and down his shaft, and his tongue pushes down on the tip as he moves. Sebastian's hands ghosted around his masters smooth skin, his fingers reaching up to roll both of his nipples around between them, and Ciel was in heaven. He began panting slightly, his toes curling and his hands tugging at the restraints. Sebastian pulls off, no touching him for a bit. Grinning at Ciel beginning to squirm.

"Sebastian? Don't just leave me like this, you ass." He huffed, when the blindfold was removed from his eyes, and they focus on demonic, glowing eyes.

"I'd never leave you, Young Master." He growls into his ear. His hand wraps around the boys shaft, squeezing and stroking slowly as his teeth bite down, breaking the skin on Ciel's neck. Ciel moans out, feeling Sebastians tongue swipe out and laps up the blood that beads. He sucks and licks at the wound, pulling away and grinning once more.

He reaches over, picking up a riding crop and wiggling it slightly  
"I think you should be spanked for how naughty you were to me, hm?" Knowing Ciel could easily break out of the ropes with his newfound demonic strength, he decided not to mess with him too badly. He flips him over, moving the crop around his skin, savoring the whimpers he pulls from Ciel, before raising his hand, and bringing the down harshly on the pale skin. Ciel's eyes snap open, tears forming as he moans in pain and pleasure.  
"Count for me Master." Sebastian says, before bringing the whip down one more time, waiting for Ciel to speak

"Ah.. th-that makes two." He forces out, pinching his lips together, giving muffled moans and cries as Sebastian makes angry red lines appear all over Ciel's backside. He didn't have to worry about hurting the boy as much anymore, as his powers would heal him quickly. After about 15, he tossed it to the side, picking up a bottle of clear liquid. He'd since learned Ciel liked the pain/pleasure mix of him pushing inside with minimal prep, so he didn't spend too much time on it. Spreading lube over himself, he wipes off his hands and grips Ciel's hips, slamming into him, and a near scream tears from his throat. Ciel's tongue hung out slightly as he moaned and panted for more. Sebastians nails dug into his masters hips, making crescent shaped dents in them. He'd propped Ciel on his knees, his face still pressed into the pillows. He loved seeing Ciel like this, moaning, whimpering, and begging underneath him.

"Sebastian.. ah~ From the front, please." He says weakly, as he feels himself flipped over, and re-entered quickly. Ciel closed one eye, grunting with each thrust. Sebastian had stopped asking where he wanted him to finish, because the answer was always inside. He'd been like this with him for a very long time, so he'd figured things out about him. Sebastians nails dragged down Ciel's chest and stomach, his whole body covered with marks and red lines, and they both loved it. Ciel asked to be let out, but instead, Sebastian leaned over and pressed his lips to Ciel's, silencing him with a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away, Ciel was blushing and out of breath. He didn't want to ask where he learned to kiss like that, but he wasn't complaining.

He slammed into the boy, before Ciel cried out, suddenly releasing onto his stomach and chest. He hadn't really been paying much attention, so his release surprised the both of them slightly. But as always, seeing Ciel's back arch, his eyes close, his perfect mouth opening and moaning, sent him over the edge. He comes with a deep growl, filling him up, before slowing down, until he was finished.  
"Young Master, I ask you don't do that again without consulting me first." After a bit of Ciel waiting for his breathing to return, and after Sebastian untied him, he wraps his legs around his butler, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their chests together.

"If this is my punishment, I just might offer you to Grell more often." He mumbles, placing another long kiss upon his lips. Sebastian chuckled. He knew his master would never changed, and He loved it, and now had it for all of eternity.


End file.
